


Fun will never end

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Adventure Time, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три драббла в одном месте. О травмах, насилии и Слэндермене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun will never end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У героев не может быть таких мыслей. Разве я могу не доверять Джейку? Кому мне доверять, если не ему?

Привет, меня зовут Финн. Мне 12 лет. У меня есть друг Джейк. Он - волшебная собака, и по-собачьему ему уже целых 28.  
Мы - герои!  
Мы с Джейком постоянно зависаем, делаем всякое. Ну, знаете, сражаемся с чудищами, побеждаем злодеев. Вчера мы взбили бананово-молочную мантикору. Ха! Было весело!  
Еще мы с Джейком делаем всякие другие штуки. Например, соревнуемся, кто съест больше блинчиков с перцем. Или подглядываем за Ледяным королем, чтобы разгадать его злобные планы. Или помогаем ПЖ найти реагенты для ее нового СуперПуперКрутого эликсира. Или джемим с Марселиной...  
Или Джейк входит в меня свой «штучкой».  
Это не то, чтобы больно, я только поначалу думал, что будет больно, но потом Джейк меня уговорил, он сказал: «Брат, все будет ок, не бойся», он сказал, будет приятно и все такое, ведь он умеет уменьшаться и увеличиваться и не сделает плохо брату, только мне до сих пор ни разу не было приятно, это... странно - в комнате темно, и у Джейка становятся такие пустые-пустые глаза, как у собаки, настоящей собаки, но он ведь собака, скажете вы, но я-то знаю, что у него никогда не бывает таких глаз...  
Он подходит к моей кровати за полночь, когда уже совсем-совсем тихо. Думает, что я сплю, но я не сплю, я жду его. Не могу спать уже несколько месяцев.  
Он забирается под мое одеяло, вертится, пыхтит, роняет слюну на подушку, рычит что-то невнятное...  
Я поворачиваюсь к нему спиной. Он отстегивает нижний карман на моей пижаме. Ничего не говорит. Ворчит по-звериному. Гладит лапой по пояснице и входит.  
Сначала делает... его совсем маленьким, крошечным и втискивается, а сам становится большим, наваливается сверху, заполняет всю комнату собой и запахом влажной шерсти. Он говорит, ему так нравится больше всего. Его это заводит. За-во-дит. Заводит. Заводит.  
Мех натирает мою задницу, все становится красным и горячим. Джейк утолщается, начинает двигаться быстрее, кровать скрипит, весь мир трясется. Мне нечем дышать. Джейк обвивает меня всего руками так, что я не могу пошевелиться.  
Он ходит и ходит во мне, как поршень, извивается внутри, принимает разные формы - удлиняется, уменьшается, увеличивается... Я не могу предугадать, как он войдет в меня в следующую секунду. Я просто лежу и жду. Он кончает быстро. Все быстро заканчивается.  
А потом начинается по новой.  
Иногда Джейк уменьшается и проникает в меня почти целиком. Я сгораю со стыда и не знаю, что мне делать...  
Однажды, когда он ушел к себе, я лежал и смотрел в потолок, и думал, что впервые хочу убить кого-то, впервые по-настоящему убить. Но ведь герои так не поступают? Не думают так. У героев не может быть таких мыслей. Джейк не хотел ничего плохого, когда предлагал, он ведь сказал, что все будет хорошо. Разве я могу не доверять Джейку? Кому мне доверять, если не ему? Мы просто веселимся, я веселюсь, он веселится, он веселится, он веселится...  
Я испорчен.  
Грязный Финн.  
Испорчен навсегда.


	2. C'mon grab your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда идет дождь, он подбирается ближе. Ходит у самого дома, касается длинными пальцами стен. Я не вижу его, но слышу шаги. Круг за кругом они становятся все громче. От его прикосновений гремят карнизы, он проверяет на прочность запертые двери.

Он приходит по ночам. Стоит и смотрит. Я вижу его из окна.  
У него нет лица, просто белый круг, а сам он весь черный, руки и ноги длинные, гнутся во все стороны, будто в них вовсе нет костей. Я не могу смотреть на него долго. Он начинает рябить, как старый телевизор. Мне страшно. Я убегаю в мамину комнату и прячусь под ее одеялом.  
Мама меня не спасет.  
Когда идет дождь, он подбирается ближе. Ходит у самого дома, касается длинными пальцами стен. Я не вижу его, но слышу шаги. Круг за кругом они становятся все громче. От его прикосновений гремят карнизы, он проверяет на прочность запертые двери.  
Папа говорит, что я все выдумываю, и отправляет меня на чердак в наказание. Я стою в полной темноте по несколько часов. Он припадает к крыше и следит за мной. Он шепчет.  
Его шепот подбирается сзади, как бы я ни повернулся, от него дрожат стекла и падает известка со стропил.  
Он говорит, что его зовут Джейк, и он заберет меня в прекрасное место, которое называется «Ууу». Там очень зеленая трава и голубое небо, и никогда не бывает скучно. Там у нас с ним будет собственный дом, а у меня собственный меч и гора сокровищ...  
Отец кричит снизу, чтобы я перестал баловаться. Говорит, что убьет меня. Гремит своей коллекцией ружей. Мама плачет.  
Расскажи еще про «Ууу», Джейк. Пожалуйста...


	3. Депривация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Его энтузиазм - жажда обнимоборотня, пропустившего в заточении десять тысяч полнолуний. Он гладит, ласкает, щупает все, до чего может дотянуться, в любое мгновение ожидая пинка или тычка в грудь. Сколько еще Финн будет это (его) терпеть?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Деприва́ция (лат. deprivatio — потеря, лишение) — лишение человека чего-то сущностно ему необходимого, обязательно влекущее за собой некое искажение (разрушение, опустошение) жизни данного человека.

_Кто в этом мире печальнее Ледяного Короля?_   
_Сезон 5, серия 4b «Таинственное подземелье»_

...Он умоляет так жалобно, смотрит так влажно, что отказаться, даже из гадливости, не получается.

\- Пожалуйста, Финн, - говорит Ледяной Король. - Пожалуйста. Мне так одиноко Финн! Мне так одиноко, так одиноко...

И повторяет как заведенный, что-то там про это свое одиночество и про холод, про Гантера, про беспринцессное существование на грани голодной смерти, про то, что пальцы немеют без прикосновений...

И Финн сдается. Кивает с сочувствием и обреченностью, а про себя думает, есть ли у геройства границы. Лицо Короля озаряется улыбкой, и он вскакивает с колен, бросаясь на Финна, словно конфетный зомби - на сахар. Он прижимает его к стене, слюнявит старческими губами, щекочет бородой шею и тыкается носом всюду, будто хочет насадить и проткнуть.

Его энтузиазм - жажда обнимоборотня, пропустившего в заточении десять тысяч полнолуний. Он гладит, ласкает, щупает все, до чего может дотянуться, в любое мгновение ожидая пинка или тычка в грудь. Сколько еще Финн будет это (его) терпеть? Секунду? две? три? Больше! Он не отталкивает, вовсе не шевелится, только с силой прижимает ладони к ледяной стене и легко кривится.

Но это ничего, это ничего, это поправимо. Ледяной Король с громким причмокиванием целует тонкую мальчишескую шею, шарит ладонями по гладкой коже и ластится, точно щенок.

\- Принцесса, моя принцесса! - шепчет он и счастливо выдыхает куда-то в острую ключицу.

У Ледяного Короля холодные руки и смрадное дыхание. Его рот полон слюны, которая разлетается в разные стороны, оседая на коже. Финн вжимается в стену и запрокидывает голову. Его просили вытерпеть совсем не это...

\- Самая красивая принцесса моя... - напевает Король и смеется.

\- Уговор, Саймон! - Финн все еще смотрит в потолок и считает сосульки. Они такие же длинные и вытянутые, как...

\- Ах, да, да, уговор, конечно, уговор, - хихикая, Ледяной Король стекает вниз и вцепляется в пояс его шорт. - Уговор превыше всего!

Ширинка сопротивляется, будто пес, охраняющий хозяйское добро, но наконец сдается, оставляя ненапряженный член Финна беззащитным перед холодным воздухом и чужим языком. Ледяного Короля не смущает явная незаинтересованность, он, кажется, вовсе ничего не замечает, поглощенный происходящим.

Он истово лижет, обвивая языком головку, сжимает холодными пальцами основание, чуть увеличившееся от прикосновений - ему хорошо и легко, в груди плещется что-то теплое, радостное, и останавливаться не хочется, хоть никто и не просит.

Финн просто смотрит в потолок и принимает то, что ему дают, но от его лица виден лишь подбородок. Ну и ладно, не надо большего. Незачем просить больше. Только было бы теплое под пальцами и на губах, было бы твердое на языке - все тверже и тверже от каждого движения, все напряженнее, да-а-а, вот так...

Сосульки, гроздьями нависающие сверху, обступающие с боков, кажутся Финну слишком острыми, они будто бы растягиваются и вонзаются в кожу, не прокалывая, но оставляя горящие следы. Он почти не чувствует того, что происходит там, внизу, где с раздражающим причмокиванием копошится Ледяной Король, и кажется, что этот низ так далеко, как будто на другой планете. Финну не больно, не противно, просто... никак.

\- Моя милая, милая, милая, - бормочет Ледяной Король. - Сладенькая карамелька.

Бормочет, и что есть сил лижет уздечку, втягивает и без того впалые щеки, вбирая член почти до самого конца. В сущности, какая разница, кто рядом? Главное - рядом. И от этого тепло, как будто в старые времена, давным-давно... Когда? Не вспомнить. Неважно.

\- Саймон, Саймон, - Финн сжимает зубы. У него дергается глаз, но он этого не чувствует. - Я думаю... я не смогу... ну... ты понимаешь...

Ледяной Король смотрит на него удивленно, а потом начинает мелко-мелко кивать, скаля острые зубы.

\- Ничего, моя хорошая, не волнуйся, сейчас все будет, я постараюсь, уж я-то постараюсь...

Он хочется вернуться к прерванному занятию, но Финн отталкивает его.

\- Саймон! Ты меня слышишь? Я не смогу кончить! - Финн замолкает, а потом добавляет тихо, глядя куда-то в сторону: - Не с тобой...

Взгляд Ледяного Короля ненадолго становится более осмысленным.

\- А с Принцессой Жвачкой? - улыбаясь, тянет он.

Финн уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но образ, появившийся перед его глазами, сдавливает горло смущением. Он тяжело сглатывает, молчит несколько секунд, а потом сам направляет голову Ледяного Короля к своему паху.

Перед его внутренним взором мелькают розовые пятна и черные глаза, и чудится приторный сладкий запах. Финн представляет, как белые волосы меняют оттенок, а корона становится тоньше, вытягивается, как... О, да!

Звуки, которые доносятся снизу, уже не кажутся раздражающими, в них появляется звон и музыка, все тело наполняется истомой и тяжелеет, впаиваясь в лед, будто под действием ведьмовского проклятия. Словно бы и правда сама Принцесса, тоненькая, совершенная, стоит перед ним на коленях и обхватывает член губами, и от этого так сладко, что хочется петь, хочется рассказать всем, хочется расцеловать ее в эти самые губы и в другие, он уверен, такие же сладкие, и прошептать с восторгом, на грани слышимости:

\- Моя принцесса!..

На последнем слоге из горла Финна вырывается тихий стон. Ледяной Король давится, силясь проглотить все без остатка, но все равно упускает пару капель - скользнув по подбородку, они исчезают где-то в бороде.

Финн сползает по ледяной стене прямо в его объятия и сворачивается клубочком, закрыв глаза.

\- Вот так, моя хорошая, вот так, - шепчет Ледяной Король, поглаживая его по голове. - Мы постарались на славу, мы постарались на славу, мы постарались на славу...

Финн ничего не отвечает. Он пытается вновь почувствовать волшебный приторный запах, но тот исчез без следа, не оставив после себя ни нотки. Пахнет снегом, птичьим пометом и немытым телом.

Очень холодно.


End file.
